


Reunion

by Jajajaja



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, GW2017B, Gallavich Week, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajajaja/pseuds/Jajajaja
Summary: Mickey and Ian (and Mandy) are reunited after Mickey is finally released from prison. Emotions ensue





	Reunion

Ian Gallagher loved Mandy Milkovich. Really, he did. She was easily his best friend and one of his most trusted confidants. Over a decade of friendship had allowed them to share the kind of relationship where one could tell the other almost anything without fear of judgement or rejection. He loved hanging out with her: playing video games, running errands, just getting high. It was par for the course with one's best friend. And he really did love her, but holy shit did he wish she wasn't there right now.

Mandy and Ian were on their way to retrieve Mickey from his stay at the big house. Eight years with over crowding. Mickey had been right, as it turned out.

Ian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as Mandy's little jeep zoomed down the highway. Mandy hummed along to the Top 40 hits playing from the radio.

They had been driving for a while and the humming was starting to grate on Ian's nerves. He knew he wasn't actually mad at Mandy, but he couldn't help himself from being annoyed. What he wanted was to pick Mickey up from prison, drive off into that little side road that he'd found right next to the facility, and fuck his boyfriend senseless for minimum of three rounds...maybe four. What he really really wanted was to fuck Mickey right in the parking lot, but he also couldn't risk getting his ass thrown in for public indecency. So, yeah, Ian was a little resentful that Mandy was with him. He could have just as easily borrowed Fiona's or Debbie's or Colin's car, or finally gotten his piece of junk fixed and drove out here by himself.

As they neared the prison, Ian slowed down from the twenty or so miles per hour that they had been above the speed limit. Mandy turned down the radio's volume and Ian silently pulled into a spot in the parking lot. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his heartbeat thudding in his chest. Was his heart always that loud?

They walked silently to the gate where they would see Mickey soon. Sure, either Mandy or Ian and Yevgeny were here every week for visiting hours, along with whoever else decided to come, but seeing Mickey behind glass and touching him, holding him, smelling him were completely different things.

Ian scuffed his shoe against the asphalt as they waited, and Mandy absently chewed on her fingernails.

A door opened, and there was Mickey. He looked thinner, and the worry lines on his face showed just how much he'd been put through much too young. But he still had his swagger, he still walked like he owned the joint, like he had mammoth cojones resting between his legs.

Ian felt the breath choke out of him, and he was paralyzed at the sight of Mickey. Mandy seemed to have shaken herself out of a similar trance and started taking small steps towards him. Ian gathered his wits enough to also start walking towards Mickey. The last two steps before he reached him were a jog, and Ian wasn't ashamed to admit it.

He threw himself into Mickey and wrapped his arms around him like a vice. Mickey did the same, tightening his one arm around Ian's chest, and the other caressing the back of his neck. Ian buried his face into the crook of Mickey's neck and took a deep breath. He felt like an addict, finally getting a long awaited hit. Jesus fucking Christ he had missed him; he had missed this.

Ian started rubbing Mickey's back gently, but still found himself unable to move. He was sure that if he let him go, Mickey would disappear into smoke and he'd wake up alone and in a cold sweat.

But Mickey didn't disappear. No, he scratched lightly at the hairs on Ian's neck. "I love you," he whispered, and Ian felt a choked laugh bubble out of his throat.

He felt wetness on his face, but he couldn't remember crying. He pulled back ever so slightly, so that he could see Mickey's face. Ian pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you so fucking much," he said, "so fucking much."

Ian opened his eyes to see that Mickey's eyes were damp as well.

"Don't ever leave me," Ian whispered.

"I won't. Don't leave me either."

"Never."

Ian captured Mickey's lips in an innocent kiss. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he started anything more, and Mickey seemed to feel the same way. Their breaths mingled as they held each other close.

"I can't believe you're here," Ian whispered reverently. He placed his hand on Mickey's neck and brushed Mickey's cheek with his thumb.

"In the flesh," Mickey said with a ghost of a smirk. Ian smiled at the return of the shit-talking Southside piece of trash he fell in love with. He pulled out of the hug and let his one hand travel down Ian's shoulder to his elbow. 

Mandy took this opportunity to take a small step towards them, reminding Ian of her presence. Mickey dropped his hand from Ian and beckoned Mandy into a hug. He may have lost weight, but she still folded easily into his arms.

"You smell like shit," she informed him. "What, they only give BBQ sauce to the juvie brats?"

"I missed you too, bitch."

As he watched the siblings embrace, Ian couldn't help but feel embarrassed for his earlier thoughts. Of course Mandy should be here. She had been Mickey's person long before he was. Ian's selfish need to have Mickey all to himself dried up and he just smiled at them. Ultimately, this day was about Mickey. Mickey was free.

Mickey and Mandy had started walking towards the car and Ian followed them. He fell in with their slow pace and slung an arm around each Milkovich.

Mandy spun out of his arm to yell, "Fuck you. Fuck you. And especially fuck you," at the mostly empty space. The three chuckled as they remembered a similar situation several years before.

When they reached the jeep, Mandy pulled the keys out of her pocket and dangled them in front of Mickey.

"Thought you might wanna drive," she said.

Mickey scratched his lip and looked down. "Can't," he said, "don't have a valid license."

"Shit. Right," Mandy said, grabbing them back up, "I didn't think about that."

She unlocked the car and situated herself in the driver's seat. Ian opened one of the rear doors and sat in the middle of the back row, giving Mickey the option to ride shotgun. Ian wanted to sit in the back with Mickey, wrap his arms around him, and never let go, but it wouldn't be fair to make Mandy like their chauffeur. Mickey sat in the front, and Ian settled for dangling his hand over the back of Mickey's seat so he could still brush his shoulder. Mickey reached over to pat Ian's hand.

Mandy stuck the key into the ignition and the jeep roared to life. Soon they were barreling down the highway, back towards the city.

"You can change the music, if you want," Mandy said, glancing quickly at Mickey.

"Nah, it's fine."

By this point, Ian was crouching on the edge of his seat so he could pull as much of his body towards the front seat as possible. His arm had fallen asleep resting over the chair, so now he held Mickey's hand on the center console instead. He massaged Mickey's fingers with both of his hands, and pressed a kiss to them.

When they got closer to their neighborhood, Mandy asked, "So where should I drop you off?"

"We told everyone that you were getting out tomorrow," Ian explained. "Just wanted to give you a second to breathe, ya know."

"I was gonna let you guys stay in my spare room—"

"But we can still go home, if you want," Ian was quick to add.

"Nah," Mickey said. "Sounds like a plan."

They pulled into the garage under Mandy's apartment complex. Mandy unlocked the door to her home, and Mickey stepped into the foreign land. Ian moved from his post behind Mickey and plopped himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. His actions were a bit stilted, like he was trying to act naturally, but had forgotten what that meant.

"Got you a change of clothes," Ian said, pointing at Mandy's dining table, "and that body wash that you like."

Mickey lifted the items robotically.

"Come on," Mandy said, waving him over, "I'll show you where the shower is." Ian tracked him with his eyes as they disappeared into a doorway.

A little while later, Mickey appeared, freshly showered and dressed in his usually baggy jeans and that sleeveless t-shirt with the elephant on it. It still fit him, if a bit looser.

"Where's Mandy?" Mickey asked, as he continued to play with his damp hair.

"Errands. Said she had to go to the bank, I think."

Mickey nodded and walked over to Ian on the couch. "Whatcha watchin?"

"Uhh," Ian said, frowning at the TV, "not really sure."

"Okay," Mickey said, giving him a weird look. He threw himself onto the couch next to Ian.

Ian turned to him and said, "You know, I'd really love to fuck you, right now..."

"But feed a guy first," Mickey finished.

"Yeah," Ian said with a smile. "Whadya wanna eat?"

"Honestly," Mickey said sheepishly, "I could fucking destroy a BigMac right now?"

"Yeah?" Ian said, his eyes lighting up because that was something he could do for Mickey. That was something he could accomplish. "Yeah, McDonalds. Let's do it." He slapped his hands onto his knees and pushed himself up.

Ian picked his jacket up from the arm of the couch and held out his hand to Mickey. Ian heaved him off of the couch, and Mickey uncharacteristically let his hand stay fitted in Ian. They locked up Mandy's place and started walking towards the nearest set of golden arches.

Mickey dropped Ian's hand as soon as the exited the apartment complex, but Ian counted it as a win. Their shoulders brushed together as they walked.

"You know McDonalds has breakfast all day now," Ian commented.

Mickey shook his head. "Nah, no fucking way. Serious?"

Ian smiled. "Yeah."

"Well fuck that BigMac then. My ass is gettin an egg mcmuffin."

Ian laughed. It was nice to have such a normal conversation. Every time they talked during visiting hours or over the phone, there was a lurking sense of urgency. Ian had found himself subconsciously planning his conversations with Mickey in his head because he didn't want to miss something important. Now, they could talk about anything. Hell, they could spend the rest of the day discussing fast food breakfast sandwiches if their hearts so desired.

The two men ordered a veritable feast, possibly more food than even they could finish. They sipped their drinks as they waited for their number to be called. They each carried a calorie-laden tray to an empty table. It was one of those half-chairs, half-booth deals with four seats. Mickey scooted into the booth side and Ian shuffled in next to him, even though it would have been more comfortable to sit across from him. He pressed as much of his body against Mickey's as he could get away with. Silently, they both reached for their fries and started munching away.

"Did I tell you what happened with Carl's girlfriend?" Ian asked, as he reached for a sip of his drink.

Mickey swallowed loudly and shook his head. "Nah, what?"

"Oh shit, Mick," Ian said. "You are in for a treat..."


End file.
